


Love at First Sight

by DreamyNightStar



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyNightStar/pseuds/DreamyNightStar
Summary: Love is a foreign feeling to Nayuta.  He felt that it is impossible to fall in love with a mere stranger let alone set an eye on them at a first sight.  Denying and ditching his feeling on that certain someone only resulted to defeat and no answer to the feeling that aching in his heart when he thought of him.  That person is none other than Nanahoshi Ren.  Nayuta haven't seen Ren for more than a month, what happened when they meet again in the studio room alone?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta & Nanahoshi Ren, Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about a tsundere character aka Nayuta and I hope I delivered it well here. ;D

‘Do you believe in love at first sight?’

Nayuta startled but trying to stay composed. ‘What about it?’ His deep voice and the annoyance lacing over it covered any kind of emotion that chortle his thoughts at the question. Love is a foreign feeling he didn’t want to catch.

‘Hey, now that’s not the right way to answer my question by asking me another. Yes or no?’

‘Why would you want my answer anyway.’ He grunted disliking the tone and feeling like Ryo is digging over his walls.

Ryo shrugged, the lollipop is in one hand while his other hand stroking over Nyankotaro's body. His hand went to rub the cat chin and the cat responded by rolling over his back. Showing his tummy and enjoying Ryo touch.

‘Are you offended? I didn’t ask about your experience in love. I just ask your opinion.’ Ryo continued to push Nayuta on the edge. He went flustered by his statement and somehow a blue hair boy image flashed his thoughts at the moment. Nayuta get up from the seat grumbling and went to the kitchen. He fetched over the coffee can inside the refrigerator and took a brief sipped.

‘Whatever. Don’t forget we have rehearsal after 10 at the studio. I’m going out.’

‘Nayuta kun how about my question? Love at first sight?’

Nayuta back was on Ryo and he clenched his jaws feeling slightly irked. Despite feeling deprived he still replies to him grudgingly. ‘I don’t care. For all, I know love is weird. And you’re no different.’ His hand holds on to the knob of the door just about to get out of the room before the feeling of uneasiness haunted him. He held the door slightly, mind wanted to get back the cold words he said to Ryo but he think better of it in ignoring.

‘I’ll see you there at the studio.’ then he closed the door leaving Ryo and Nyankotaro alone.

‘Salty as ever.’

‘Meow~’

‘Don’t worry Nyankotaro. It’s not you. It’s the other big cat there. He sure is bitter all the time.’

‘Meow?’

‘Something interesting is up Nyankotaro~ I think I know Nayuta is falling head over heels on someone. Want to bet on it?’

The cat purred as Ryo scratches the side of its face.

‘Who would it be Nayuta kun. It’s that boy in Argonavis right?’ Ryo said it out loud in the empty room where there’s no one but him and Nyankotaro.

* * *

‘Tch. Why the hell did I get work out over silly questions.’ Nayuta whined alone in the rehearsal studio. He was taking a break after singing three songs in a row.

Nayuta couldn’t focus on his singing. He blamed it on Ryo and that certain blue hair boy that keep clouding his mind. Love? What’s there to look out for? He didn’t understand how it works. The idea of it is utterly absurd in his book. Growing up in a strict family with little affection from a father making him wonder how does a normal family treat love. Her mother is an exception since she has always there for him from the very beginning. But he feels like a burden to her. It feels as if her mother is bound to duty and guilt that she cannot run away. If she has a choice to leave, would she leave Nayuta by himself? Leaving him with no hesitation as his dad did. The thought of it always makes Nayuta turn into a sour mood the whole day. He feels that the love he had is more to pity than what most of the normal family has.

The sudden knock on the door twice had cut Nayuta from pondering further. He sighed and get up from his seat to greet whoever it is. As soon as he opened the door he was welcome by the sight of a person bowing.

‘Aa I’m sorry! The receptionist told me the studio is vacant now. But I heard distance singing... I shouldn’t interrupt but I need to practice. Please let me use the studio kind sir‘

Nayuta stared to the person in bewilderment. The person bowed 180 degrees as if he did something wrong or had just met a congressman. He simpers by the sight of the person. Blue hair and the clothes, it’s none other than-‘

‘Nanahoshi.’ Nayuta blurted out his name. Testing his name in his own voice. It feels like months have passed by since their actual conversation together. Not that they’re close. It’s fair but it feels weird to finally get a chance to say his name again.

Nanahoshi Ren jumped a little from his awkward stand. He turned his gaze from the floor to the person immediately. Surprised and a sudden warmth resulted in his heart at the sight of Nayuta. Ren sees Nayuta as his rivals and he admires him a lot. Maybe more than that, but he didn’t want Nayuta to freak out over his admiration. Even though people around him could easily see how much Ren love to brag about Nayuta capability.

‘Nayuta kun?! I didn’t know it was you in there. Is the other Gyroaxia member in there too? Ah! Did I interrupt you?’

Nayuta couldn’t hide the frowned in his face at Ren. Did he have to mention his band member first then asking about his wellbeing? Blunt and confused altogether, Ren mistook Nayuta's gaze as despised at his presence. 

‘Ah! I’m sorry!’ Ren bowed slightly. ‘I didn’t mean to barged at the door when you rehearsing. I should get going. The receptionist must have made a mistake.’

‘Oi. Get in here.’

‘Eh? Uhn can I really..?’

‘Just get in here.’ Nayuta protests wanting nothing more than hearing Ren sing. It’s been a while.

‘But Nayuta kun still using the studio right. It’s okay I can practice singing on the other studio just across the street. I’ll manage.’

‘Nanahoshi. Don’t make me say twice. Get in here.’

‘Eh I-Y-Yes! Okay! Thank you Nayuta kun.’

‘Tch, the studio is free. It’s in your band label. So don’t go wasting your money on something incoherent.’

‘Right... Thank you Nayuta kun. I only here for an hour I’ll be leaving as soon as I finish practicing.

Nayuta just briskly flicked his hand to dismiss Ren gratification. Ren was an oddball that was the things that keep dancing in his mind whenever Ren near him. He should be the one apologizing because of using the studio when it’s not in his schedule. 

‘Don’t mind me. Just sing your heart out. I won’t bother.’ said Nayuta.

Ren took a deep breath and make funny noises from his mouth. Practicing his voice from lower to high notes. From the corner of Nayuta's eyes he could feel Ren getting jumpy a little hopping a bit from his toe then adjusting the mic. He glanced and Ren also did the same unexpectedly. Their eyes met. Ren blinked his eyes twice catching Nayuta look at him dumbfounded. It makes Nayuta blushed as he clear his throat then broke away at the staring contest they had.

‘Nayuta kun.’

‘What?’ Nayuta quipped but his eyes were now looking at his phone. Swiping over the screen with no particular things to look out for.

‘Please hear me sing’ there was determination in Ren's voice. He knew Nayuta can be the best teacher to improve his vocal and pitch.

‘Sure.’

Ren instantly becomes happy at Nayuta's response.

‘I’ll do my best!’ Ren exclaimed

Nayuta didn’t say anything and just smirked as a response.

* * *

The practice room was booming with the clear soothing sounds of Ren singing. He was really good and Nayuta did not have much space to complain about how Ren pitch and intonation choices in his singing. Ren has been finishing two to three song and Nayuta suddenly have the urged to bark in with a comment.

‘You can’t reach high notes in that last chorus. It should not sound forceful. Don’t use your throat too much you’ll hurt it.’

The words that came out from Nayuta has been taken by the heart to Ren. He took note of all the advice and comment Nayuta gave it to him. He knew that this might be his last chance to ever get to hear Nayuta commenting honestly on his singing. He wanted to get better. To be at the same level at Nayuta skills in singing. Ren is a fast learner. He absorbed knowledge like a sponge. He only has to try it a few times before getting the perfect pitch.

‘Good. That sounds more promising.’ Nayuta chided after Ren corrected his singing on the song. The panting and satisfaction on Ren’s breath and face tell it all of how much Nayuta words get to him. Nayuta, dearest Nayuta. Cold and reserved Nayuta kun praise him. He never thought that Nayuta was being considerate of commenting on his singing kindly. It just simple sentences but Ren feels blissful to be coach by Nayuta. He thinks too high on him. To him, Nayuta is a protagonist in any other novel story. If only he knew that Nayuta too thinks highly of him. Both of them are talented stars, shine differently in different darkness and warmth. People, environment, and love have made both of the individuals flawless in their own accord.

Nayuta crossed his hand on his chest and said. 'Let me hear you sing from the start again.’

‘How did I do?’ Ren asked with anticipation after he was done singing.

‘Bearable.’ He turned his head sideway nonchalantly and glance at the clock on the wall. Half an hour left before Gyroaxia came into the room for practice.

‘It’s that bad?’ Ren faces change into disappointment immediately. Nayuta did not praise him like before. A change in his slice behavior matters to him. Ren was too observant over small issues especially when it comes to people he cares. Especially to a person called Nayuta.

‘Yes. But it’s better than before.’

‘Oh…’ Ren look briefly on the floor solemnly. He let out a sigh from his mouth and changing this mood to be bright again. ‘I’ll try again.’ He said optimistically.

‘No need.’

‘But it sounds bad and I won’t rest till I get it right.

‘I didn’t say it sounds bad, I said it is ‘bearable’.’ Nayuta pressed the last sentence of his words a little to indicate that Ren actually has done a great job in his singing before. But he didn’t want to praise him that much. He aware he had commented good things on his singing before and he decided not to roll into the praising mode too much. Because praising him will result in the fact of him liking his singing. Or more closely to the fact of him fearing Ren to see he had fallen deep on Ren’s singing. It annoyed him greatly.

‘Does bearable means slightly better? Rio always said bearable when he commented on the song that Wataru made feel or sound bad to him.’

‘Nanohoshi.’ His voice slightly in high pitch clearly irritated when he called out Ren name. ‘I’m not Rio or Wataru, whoever that person you have in your mind. If you want to prove it that much sing again. Try if I could pitch you a better compliment next.’

Ren sings again without hesitation. The song he sings start and ends up perfectly. Nayuta stare at Ren the whole time. The determination held in Ren has turned him on a little. He imagines running his hand on Ren’s hair and kissing his lips. The beautiful lips of his that sing all those beautiful songs.

‘I did it! Nayuta kun what do you think-‘

Nayuta grab a hold of Ren’s cloth and smashed his lips on him. Ren froze his eyes went wide. And just like that Nayuta kiss him further tasting him passionately. Nayuta couldn’t ignore the dreaded feelings he has on Ren anymore. He likes Ren. Maybe more but he doesn’t understand the feeling and he wanted to be sure by kissing him. Ren has stuck on his mind since the first time he laid his eyes on him. He knew he might screw up their relationship. But he didn’t care he doesn’t want to think. The consequences of this aftertaste are too much to bear. For now, he just wanted to drown in Ren's lips and feel his soft skin against him. Getting hungrier of Ren, Nayuta grabs a hold of his jaw. His hand runs to the back of Ren's head and grabs a few locks of the hair. Nayuta tilted his head at him. It was easier for him to kiss him. With the height differences, Nayuta didn’t have to bend too much.

Ren mourned when Nayuta being a bit rough on him during their kiss. ‘Uhn, Nayuta kun.’

Nayuta didn’t stop and he bites Ren lower lips hard teasingly. Ren who never feels this kind of intimacy push away Nayuta on his chest hard. It was an impulse. He feels too shocked by the whole situation. The sudden force of push has to form a scratch on Ren's lower lips. He didn’t realize that his lips are now swollen and bleed a little. Both of them try to catch a breath. Nayuta feels a pang of remorse. Words clumped on his throat and he let out a sighed of exasperation. It expresses how much he feels at the moment as soon as Ren pushes him away.

‘I’m sorry I startled you. It’s unbecoming of me. I won’t do it again.’ Nayuta said his voice came out low showing the disappointment he had on the kiss. He didn’t want to show it but his voice betrayed him.

Nayuta shouldn’t get hurt. He should have seen it coming. “There was no way Ren feel the same way as his.” He thought. He was now fuming by his own reckless act. Now Ren fears him and maybe even loath him like his father. He shouldn’t push Ren that way but he couldn’t help it, Ren-Nanahoshi Ren. His beautiful smile still living on the back of his head. He feels his heart aching by the thought of rejection and the aftermath.

It almost ten as Nayuta glances on the clock on the wall. Gyroaxia members would be here in a minute. Nayuta didn’t give second thoughts about their rehearsal anymore. He can’t sing like this. Not when he got rejected by Ren.

‘Wait. Nayuta kun!’

Nayuta ignore Ren and started to take his phone on the couch. He avoids Ren's eyes and passes him to get to the door across the room.

‘Nayuta kun. Please wait a minute!’ Ren stammer but he confidently drags his feet to chase over Nayuta from getting out of the room. Nayuta halted when he sense Ren was just a few feet from him.

‘I didn’t hate you... I’m just confused. Nayuta kun!’ Ren concluded but mostly frustrated. He didn’t think much as he quickly grabs a hold of Nayuta forearm. He didn’t want to let him go. Nayuta turned to finally meet the flustered look in Ren. It makes him drop his hold on Nayuta forearm immediately. Like holding into an almost burning bake. One wrong move and he will ruin everything. Ren's cheeks have formed a warmer color and his ears have turned red.

‘I-I like Nayuta kun too. No not like. I-‘

> _“Like?”_ Nayuta doubted the moment the confession came out pf Ren mouth.

‘I love Nayuta kun.’ Ren who already turned bitter red by the kisses before held down his ground with a sudden confession.

Time feels like it stops. Nayuta was at a loss of words. His eyes narrow at the sight of Ren and inspecting his body language wondering if he was lying. He didn’t want to admit that his aching heart turned hopeful at Ren confession.

Ren took a step forward hesitantly closer to Nayuta and continued. ‘I admire Nayuta kun. Nayuta kun always cool on stage, he-he never wavered by his decision and I like that about you. I wanted to be as good as Nayuta kun.’

The more Nayuta hear it, the more it seems like Ren love him because of admiration not because of who he really is. It pisses him off.

‘You don’t know me Nanahoshi, how can you simply said you love-‘

‘That’s not the actual point! I-I realize the person I admire seems so distant. You were there right in front of me but I couldn’t get close. It feels I’m seeing your back all the time. Can I reach the same level as you? I want to be by Nayuta kun side not from behind. Without knowing who Nayuta kun is.I’m happy I can sing along you. Singing makes me happy. You help me realize it. I’m grateful and want to grow with you. I want to know you! Please let me know Nayuta kun better!

‘Love me?’

Compare to him Ren was genuine with his feelings toward him. Nayuta could feel the sincerity of Ren’s words. He meant well and he probably really meant it that he likes him. But it feels too good to be true, and he didn’t want Ren to lose interest in him in the future. He scared of the idea, the possibility of Ren leaving him.

‘Yes! Nayuta kun-‘

‘Prove it. How can I know that you just only words? Everyone can lie on my face Nanohoshi.’

‘I can prove it to you.’

Seeing the hesitation on Ren gesture makes Nayuta wanted to flee again. He sighed and let his hand on the doorknob of the studio. It’s best to not think about it for now. If Ren can prove it he will or he just finding excuses so their relationship will fade to nothing.

‘Nayuta kun.

‘Just out with it Nanahoshi-‘

Ren hugs him tightly by the side. His heart is drumming at the thought of Nayuta leaving. Love? What’s there to prove? He was still shocked by the kiss and he had confessed his true feelings at Nayuta. But he didn’t buy it. How can he convince himself if Nayuta doubting him?

Ren makes a bold move and cupped Nayuta's head in his arm. It makes Nayuta fall back a little and a thud sound forming on the door. Without hesitation, he let his lips touch Nayuta’s. He is not as skillful as him in kissing so he just pushes his lips to him further. Feeling the sting on his lower lips that been scratched before. He whimpered as he wrapped his hand around Nayuta's head opening his mouth a little for the kiss that never came from him.

‘Nayuta kun-I love you. I truly am.’

‘Your lips. Nanahoshi.’

‘I’m fine I want to kiss you. I’m not lying, I mean it. I want you Nayuta kun.’

‘Okay.’ he replied finally returning Ren kiss. His hand racking over Ren back and pull him off the ground.

‘Just— okay...?’Ren asked between the kisses. His cheeks were burning and he felt strange between his tights. He silently wishes Nayuta didn’t feel the bulging on his pants.

‘Stop questioning.’ Nayuta grunted changed their position and now Ren was trapped in his arm. He pushes him firmly on the wall of the door.

‘Do you really love me?’Nayuta said skeptically.

‘Uhn’ Ren replied while nodded three times. He was trembling. Scared by the tremor but guiltily want more of Nayuta touch.

‘I’m serious. I love you Nayuta kun-‘

‘Really?’

‘Uhn’ he nodded again, he was positive now that Nayuta feels him went hard down there. He couldn’t protest and wouldn’t want to anyway. But he was still scared of closeness. He had never felt this way. This was his first time.

‘Why didn’t you believe me Nayuta kun…? You’re the first person I ever confess. I-I didn’t know how this work, but I love you I really am, truly. Let me into your world. Let me know you Nayuta kun. Why can’t you trust me?’

Tears threatening to roll down Ren's cheeks but he tries not to cry. The cold look on Nayuta makes Ren shivered by his choice of words. He wants Nayuta to be happy, he meant it well but he couldn’t make out why Nayuta acting that way. Instead of answering, Nayuta gave what Ren want by kissing him again. They were kissing as if they’re each other oxygen. Nayuta hand racking over the soft skin on Ren’s back while Ren trying to keep up with the kisses and catching his breath. Nayuta was rough with his kiss and it making Ren's leg giving away.

As soon as their kisses break, both of them heave in and out heavily in out of breath. Nayuta took this time to look directly at Ren and said. ‘Listen here Nanahoshi. I will only say this once. I don't know what love is... I'm afraid that you will leave me someday. I'm incapable of the affection but you have been living in my head since day one, and I-hate it. I hate the way you look at me smiling like there's nothing happened between us. I wanted it to be real Nanahoshi Ren. This relationship-' his hand gazing over Ren's lower lip and he could hear the hitched on Ren's breath. 'should be real. Tell me I'm not dreaming and you're not bluffing Nanahoshi.' he gathered all his courage and look Ren in the eye.

Ren did not know that Nayuta has this fear when it comes to love. He still did not know what makes him turn that way. Taking Nayuta's hand in his, Ren bravely put it on his heart where Nayuta could hear the beating of his heart clearly. His heartbeat quickened, pounding as he had just run a mile. He heaves in a shaky breath and looks directly in Nayuta's eyes.

'It's real Nayuta kun. I would never leave you. I love you, I really do. Please don't feel that way...' he pulled Nayuta in a warm embrace. Nayuta let him be and hug him back. 

The nails on Nayuta's finger was digging in his skin. He silently prays that he could keep this moment forever but he never knows when this kind of situation could ever build again in the future. Thinking about it makes his heart boiled in desperation. He grabs a few locks of Ren's hair, tilted it backward, and drown himself in his kisses again. Ren is in his arm, that's all that matters. That's all that counts for now.

* * *

‘I won the bet. Where’s my money at?’ Ryo claimed nonchalantly. He could see what’s coming for Nayuta and didn’t surprise at the take at all.

‘I hate it here.’ Reon murmured and take out a little money from his pocket.

‘Those two finally being honest to each other huh. What do you think Kenta?’ said Miyuki

Kenta who heard the whole incident smile in relief. He was happy for Nayuta. He knows Nayuta like Ren the first time he set his eyes on him. The feeling of his spark brighter when he listens to Nayuta singing. Wouldn’t it be easier if you just be honest with Ren, dear Nayuta? He’s your love at first sight after all. He glad that he makes Ren come to the studio. Looks like his and Ryo plan works.

'Let's go. It's inappropriate to eavesdropped on the lovebirds. Let them alone and resolve their little conflicts. We shouldn't meddle in their love anymore.'

All three of them look at each other and shrugged but they eventually follow behind Kenta after a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think in the comment section. Should I write more about them or start another shipper from this fandom? Thank you for reading my silly story of Nayuren. hehe


End file.
